God Life
by DarkWolfDont'EatSalad
Summary: Esta vez Jackson y sus amigos descubrirán la gran magia de los juegos de RPG, gracias a un juego llamado God Life. En este juego podrán ser dioses y manejar a sus tropas de semidioses y dioses menores para ser el dios más poderoso. Rated a medio camino entre T/M (alusiones al sexo, etc, pero no llega a ser M)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Esta vez Jackson y sus amigos descubrirán la gran magia de los juegos de RPG, gracias a un juego llamado God Life. En este juego podrán ser dioses y manejar a sus tropas de semidioses y dioses menores para ser el dios más poderoso. Si hay un texto entre dos #, es algo que aparece en una caja de texto en el juego.**

* * *

POV: Percy

Yo estaba jugando al COD cuándo de repente me llegó un mensaje de XBoxOne Demigod Edition sugiriéndome un juego llamado God Life. Entré al enlace y me lo descargué. Era una especie de juego de Rol, y me apareció una caja de texto que decía:

 **#** Elige tus dominios, estos influirán en tu poder: **#**

Había tres espacios vacíos debajo de esa frase, entré al primero:

 **#** Agua, Tierra, Piedras Preciosas, Héroes, Sabiduría, Muertos, Guerra, Tormentas, Cielo, Héroes, Armas, Amor, Sexo, Tiro con Arco, Cosechas, Lluvias, Ladrones, Viajeros... **#**

Elegí Agua, Héroes y Armas. Agua me permitía controlar a mi antojo los mares y ríos de la Tierra para inundar ciudades, Héroes hacía que mis hijos semidioses fueran un 5% más fuertes, y Armas hacía que tardara en producir armas sagradas un 15% menos. Entonces empezó el tutorial.

 **#** Funda y nombra tu ciudad-estado **#**

La llamé Perseópolis, era una ciudad costera rodeada de montañas, así que estaba bien protegida.

 **#** Consigue alimentos, si tienes dominio sobre Agua, Cosechas, Lluvias, Tiro Con Arco, utiliza la habilidad "Comida", si no, intenta plantar algo y reza para que el dios de las Lluvias y el dios de las Cosechas estén a bien contigo **#**

Invoqué Comida y de repente una ola entró hacia puerto, cuando se retiró miles de peces estaban intentando volver al agua, y los ciudadanos los recogían.

 **#** Crea tu ejército de semidioses **#**

Me mandaba entrar en "Tropas", luego en "Procrear". Entonces aparecieron unas 15 mujeres sin ningún tipo de ropa (¿qué clase de juego es este?), y una caja de texto que ponía:

 **#** Elige a la madre, puedes "Procrear" tan sólo 15 veces por día, 20 si tienes en tus dominios "Sexo" **#**

Al final me decanté por una asiática de pechos enormes.

 **#** ¿Quieres ver el acto? **#**

Grité ¡QUÉ! Durante un buen rato, y después le di a no. Un rato después 10 minutos en tiempo real, casi un año en el juego.

 **#** Aquí estan tus hijos **#**

Eran dos bebés, uno niña y otro niño.

 **#** En 16 años estarán listos para luchar **#**

Entonces apareció una flecha que ponía: "Acelerar crecimiento". Pinché y de repente los bebés se convirtieron en dos guerreros, con armadura y espada.

 **#** Además de semidioses, también puedes utilizar guerreros mortales, entra en "Ejército" y crea 500 espadachines **#**

Entré en ejército, y había una tropa de unos 1500 hombres, a la derecha ponía: "Contratar", y a la izquierda ponía "Amenazar con muerte dolorosa". Elegí la segunda opción, y la gran mayoría (unos 475 soldados, según ponía ahí) se dirigió hacia la derecha . El resto desenvainó su espada e intentó atacarme.

 **#** Cómo luchar: Utiliza X para manejar tu primer dominio, Y para tu segundo y B para tu tercero. Puedes atacar con tu arma usando A, defiéndete de los golpes con el joystick izquierdo **#**

Pulsé X y de repente el agua derribó a un grupo de 40 guerreros, tirándolos al mar. Me defendí de un golpe usando el joystick y usé B. Las Armas de los guerreros desaparecieron (sólo durante 30 segundos, según una caja de texto a mi derecha). Maté a la gran mayoría con A, y cuando solo quedaba uno pulsé Y y aparecieron mis hijos: Annie y Charles, que era cómo los había llamado. Se encargaron de matar al último. Este juego es la caña, pensé.

 **#** Nico DiAngelo se ha conectado, Hazel Levesque se ha conectado. **#**

 **#** Parece que tienes compañía, intenta formar una alianza, o tomar su ciudad hasta debilitarlo tanto que te conceda uno de sus dominios **#**

Entonces me salió una ventana en la que ponía: **#** Nico DiAngelo te está atacando **#**. Las tropas de Nico (unos 700 mortales y semidioses) avanzaban hacia mi ciudad por la costa, flanqueando las montañas. Ilusos. Utilicé mis poderes sobre las aguas y los ahogué a todos. Entonces busqué la ciudad de Nico, Nicópolis, justo en lo alto de una montaña. Un ataque directo no funcionaría. Regresé a mi forma humana (esta vez adopté forma de mendigo) y me dirigí a la ciudad. Al parecer, el rey de Nicópolis estaba cenando con algunas de las personas más importantes de la ciudad. Llamé a la puerta, y me recibió el mismísimo rey.

 **#** —¿Quién eres? **#**

Les pedí algo de comida, ciñéndome a mi papel de mendigo. En la sala las risotadas crueles no se hicieron de rogar.

 **#** —¿Cómo osas pedirme comida? —gritó— . ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? **#**

Entonces aparecieron 3 opciones:

1\. Eres el rey de esta ciudad, por supuesto

2\. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? _Implica transformarse en forma de dios_

3\. Eres una foca gorda y sebosa. _Implica que el sujeto se transforme en foca._

Opté por la segunda opción. Crecí hasta alcanzar los cuatro metros de altura, y desenvainé mi espada.

 **#** —¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? — le dije. **#**

Lo acuchillé y convoqué las fuerzas marinas para ahogar al resto de los comensales, y remplacé a todos los reyes por gente de mi confianza, mientras me deshice de los cuerpos. Esto era un golpe de estado, pero Nico jamás se enteraría. Abrí el chat y le envié un mensaje a Hazel.

 **#** Hazel, te propongo una alianza **#**

 **#** Soy toda oídos **#**

 **#** Necesito que distraigas a Nico, estoy preparando un golpe de estado a su ciudad **#**

 **#** ¿Qué me das a cambio? **#**

 **#** 150 de mis mejores hombres **#**

 **#** No **#**

 **#** Te doy 150 de mis mejores hombres y un año de mareas favorables para tus barcos **#**

 **#** Ok **#**

En unos 10 minutos toda la ciudad de Nico estaba bajo mi control. Había mandado destruir todas las estatuas y templos en honor a Nico, y construír unas mías en su lugar. En la ciudad varios rebeldes se oponían a mi, pero los convertí en los primeros conwats, unos seres con cabeza de elefante y cuerpo de foca, armados con una cola de escorpión, que a partir de ahora vagarían por los mares matando a todos los navegantes que me perjudicaran de alguna manera. Para cuando Nico se dio cuenta, ya había renombrado la ciudad cómo: Tysonópolis. Me llegó un mensaje.

 **#** Suelta mi ciudad o te hundo la vida **#**

 **#** ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Enviarme un esqueleto? He debilitado tanto tus poderes que no podrías ni hacer eso **#**

 **#** ¿Qué quieres a cambio de soltar mi ciudad? **#**

 **#** Uno de tus dominios **#**

 **#** Tengo Muerte, Tiro Con Arco y Monstruos **#**

 **#** Dame Muerte **#**

 **#** ¡Venga ya! Es la mejor **#**

 **#** Pues por eso **#**

 **#** Está bien... **#**

Antes de liberar la ciudad de Nico construí una reserva de agua gigante debajo, por si decidía intentar vengarse. Cosa que sí hizo. Envió unos 5.000 guerreros, lo cual superaba 5 veces mis tropas, pero yo convoqué un muro de agua, para impedir su paso mientras intentaba conseguir ayuda de Hazel. Ella accedió a cambio de tener un hijo. En el juego, me refiero. Sería un dios menor, una tropa muy poderosa al servicio de los dos. Annabeth jamás se enteraría, pues, ¿qué probabilidades había de que se enterara del juego. Ella convocó una lluvia de minerales, además de enviar a sus caballos sagrados contra las tropas de Nico. Yo exploté la bomba de agua, dejando totalmente derruida la ciudad de Nico.

 **#** El hijo, Percy **#**

Pulsé en "Tropas", y luego en "Procrear". La imagen de Hazel desnuda apareció en mi pantalla, así como sospecho que la mía apareció en la de Hazel. Le di a Procrear, y ella también. Entonces apareció el texto de "Ver el Acto". Le di a "No", y me sorprendí cuando ella le dio a "Sí", con lo Cual cambié mi elección a "Sí". Según el juego las tetas de Hazel eran de tamaño mediano, y la verdad, estaba muy bien definida. Durante unos minutos en mi pantalla, así como en la de Hazel, aparecía mi yo virtual con ella en la cama. Entonces apareció Hazel con barriga de embarazada.

Nueve meses virtuales después, nació nuestro hijo: Perzel (No, Pretzel, no. PD: fue idea de Hazel). Dominaba los minerales en su estado líquido, así como el lecho marino. Estaba a nuestro servicio durante toda la eternidad. Entonces apareció en mi pantalla: Annabeth Chase se ha conectado. Tragué saliva. Espero que no sepa que puede entrar a mi perfil y ver "Descendencia". Pero sí lo supo.

 **#** Así que tienes un hijo con Hazel **#** me envió.

 **#** Annie, puedo explicarlo **#** le dije **#** Enciende el micro **#**

—Mira, era eso o ser dominado por Nico —le dije.

—Perseus Jackson —me gritó—. Por lo menos no habrás activado "Ver el Acto", ¿no?

No respondí, entonces vi la mirada de Annie, era furia en su estado puro.

—Vas a morir —dijo.

Atacó con todo. Todo significa unos 7.000 hombres suyos, y los pocos que quedaban de Nico, con el que tenía una alianza para recuperar su dominio. Por suerte mi casa real no explotó, pero Annabeth rompió un par de ventanas y puertas.

—Annie —dije, un ataque sería un suicidio—. Me rindo, le devolveré su dominio a Nico y renunciaré a mi dominio a los Héroes a tu favor.

—Devuélvele su dominio a Nico —dijo—. Pero a mi me haces un hijo.

—En virtual, ¿verdad?

Ella me miró divertida:

—En los dos sitios, Percy, en los dos sitios.

Firmé un pacto eterno con Annabeth, y a partir de ahora tanto ella cómo yo sólo podemos tener hijos entre nosotros. Después decidimos expandir nuestros ejércitos. Annabeth apareció desnuda, con sus largas y esbeltas piernas, sus curvas de infarto y esos pechos por los que daría mi vida. Cómo no, le dimos a "Ver el Acto". Entonces Annabeth entró a mi casa y se tiró encima de mi, llevándome a la cama. No os diré que pasó en la vida real, y no sé que pasó en el juego, así que no describiré nada. Sólo os digo que la Annabeth real no se quedó embarazada. La virtual si, dando a luz a una niña a la que llamamos Silena. Silena podía hablar con los animales marinos, manejar pequeñas cantidades de agua (15.000 litros) y manejar ejércitos con facilidad.

—Annie —dije hablando por el micro.

—¿Que quieres? —dijo.

—¿Qué dominios tienes?

—Oh, Sabiduría (inmune a infiltración de espías, a traidores y a golpes de estado desde dentro), Estrategia Militar (ordenar las tropas con mayor facilidad, 50% menos de coste y tiempo en crear tropas) y Tecnología (armas de fuego primitivas, imprenta, máquina de vapor y mejores barcos). ¿Y , aparte de Héroes, cuáles tienes tú?

—Agua, Héroes y Armas.

—Tú y yo vamos a llegar muy lejos con los barcos.

* * *

 **Acabo aquí. Esta historia no la voy a actualizar mucho, a no ser que tenga muchísimas reviews amenazándome de muerte si no actualizo, cosa que no creo que pase. Próximamente apareceran los romanos, Thalía, etc. Si tenéis ideas sobre algún dominio que pueda tener algún personaje (Frank, Jason, Piper...) comentad (recordad que el máximo para empezar son tres)**

 **De momento, los dominios serían los siguientes:**

 **Hazel: Tierra (control parcial de la superficie terrestre y los subsuelos), Minerales (mayor rapidez para construir y conseguir dracmas) y Antigüo (invocación de hombres y armas primitivas a coste 0).**

 **Percy: Agua, Héroes y Armas.**

 **Nico: Muerte (invocar esqueletos, y todo ese rollo de frikis), Tiro con Arco (tropas con arco un 100% mejores) y Monstruos (todos los malvados al servicio del friki).**

 **Annabeth: Sabiduría, Tecnología Avanzada y Estrategia Militar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de nada, respondo las reviews de los anónimos:**

 **anonimus maximus:**

 **No sé cuál es tu fic, si me lo puedes decir, te respondo. Respecto a lo de los hijos, Percy estará una temporada como un buen novio virtual.**

 **Guest:**

 **Sí, los RPG son lo máximo, XD.**

 **Regreso con otro capítulo, esta vez desde el punto de vista de... (redoble de tambores) Frank Zhang, alias el oso de peluche. Rick Riordan es un duro regateador, así que nadie ha conseguido que le venda Prissy Jackson, por lo que sigue siendo suyo.**

Nico y Hazel me habían amenazado de muerte para que probara el juego, así que tocaba probarlo. Lamentablemente, rompí un mando hace poco, porque me tocó Cristiano Ronaldo TOTS en FIFA 15, así que tuve que ir a la tienda a por otro. En realidad le encargué uno personalizado a Leo. El diseño de la carcasa era como un incendio forestal, en el lado derecho aparecía un oso de pie, con las garras preparadas para atacar, y en el izquierdo un arquero disparando una flecha, toda la escena rodeada por llamas. Leo se las había arreglado para hacer que los botones parecieran flechas clavadas, pues sobresalían un poco más de lo normal, parecían un palo y tenían plumas de ave al final. Ejecuté el juego, y empecé a jugar. Nico DiAngelo se ha conectado, Percy Jackson se ha conectado, Piper McLean se ha conectado.

#Elige tus dominios#

Elegí Animales, Caballos y Puentes. Animales me daba poder sobre la fauna, así que podía conseguir comida fácil, y en combate podré convertirme en animal, como en la vida real. Caballos lo escogí porque no encontraba ningún dominio a mi gusto, así que produzco caballos pura sangre un 100% más rápido, y Puentes me permite crear puentes de cualquier material en cualquier momento, para ayudar a mis tropas a pasar, o para crear calles, o incluso para sortear muros enemigos.

#¿Quieres activar el tutorial?#

Le dije que no, porque Hazel ya me había explicado cómo se jugaba. Luego de crear y nombrar mi ciudad, le di a "Tropas", luego "Procrear" e"hice" dos semidioses, uno niña y otro niño. Después fui a contratar a las tropas. Cómo Percy me había dicho, podía contratarlos con dinero o con amenazas de muerte. Esta vez opté por la violencia. 500 soldados se hicieron a un lado, y el resto atacó. Me transformé en oso pardo y destrocé la primera avanzadilla. Otros dos grupos me dejaron rodeado, pero invoqué un puente y pasé por encima de ellos, saliendo del círculo. El puente se derrumbó encima de uno de los grupos. Invoqué un caballo, y me monté. Espada en mano acabé con los que quedaban.

#Nico DiAngelo te ha enviado un mensaje#

#Frank, te propongo una alianza#

#¿Una alianza para?#

#Ir a por Percy y recuperar mis dominios#

#¿No te los había devuelto?#

#Si, pero los aposté en la porra de dioses y perdí#

#¿Porra de dioses?#

#Una Porra en la sección "Entretenimiento". Aposté a que Piper perdía contra Hazel en una batalla, pero perdió Hazel, así que Percy se quedó con mi dominio sobre Monstruos#

#Ok, te ayudaré, pero sólo para darle una lección a Percy por apostar en contra de mi novia#

#Eh... Frank, eso no es todo, Percy formó una alianza con Hazel para quitarme un dominio, y Hazel le pidió un hijo virtual a cambio#

#Ya lo sabía, ¿y? Sólo es un juego#

En resumen, que Nico y yo acabamos enviando unas 300.000 tropas de semidioses y soldados hacia Perseópolis, la ciudad-estado de Percy. Lo que no nos esperábamos era que una tropa de 500.000 hombres y 150.000 monstruos nos recibiera e hiciera añicos nuestra tropa mediante formaciones romanas, griegas e incluso algunas chinas, además de masacrarnos a distancia porque contaban con armas de fuego y coches (aunque bastante primitivos). Nos quedamos con cara de WTF?. Percy encendió el micro, al igual que nosotros.

—¿De dónde has sacado tantas tropas, sesos de alga? —preguntó Nico—. Cuando me atacaste no tenías ni las armas de fuego, ni la mitad de tropas que esas.

—La mitad son mías, la otra mitad de Annie, aliento de muerto —contestó el como si tal cosa.

—¿Y los coches y los trabucos? —pregunté.

—Uno de los dominios de Annabeth —me dijo Nico.

—¿Y Annabeth está conectada?

—Sí —contestó la voz de Annabeth.

—¿Pero no habías dicho que en la cabaña 6 se había ido el WiFi?

—Sí, pero estoy en la 3 con Percy.

—Usad protección —dijo Piper, que acababa de entrar a la conversación.

—¡Piper! —le cortaron Annabeth y Percy.

—¿Os hace un torneo de lucha? —dije.

—Pues claro —contestaron todos.

—Vale, entrad a "Entretenimiento", ahí hay un apartado que pone: "Torneo" pero esperar que aviso al resto.

#Hazel Levesque se ha conectado# #Jason Grace se ha conectado# #Leo Valdez Puto Amo se ha conectado#

—¿Leo Valdez Puto Amo? —preguntó Jason.

—Hackeé la XBox Demigod Edition.

—Ah.

—Vale, ahora entrad a torneo.

—Así quedan los enfrentamientos: Jason contra Annabeth, Frank contra Percy, Nico contra Leo y Hazel contra Piper.

Empezamos por el mío contra Percy. Percy invocó al mar y me tiró al suelo. Yo me transformé en león y ataqué, pero el simplemente saltó por encima e invocó otra ola que me tumbó. Me convertí de nuevo en humano y ataqué, pero de repente mi espada había desaparecido. Percy lanzó una estocada hacia mi brazo, y entonces mi arma regresó a su lugar. Entonces Percy invocó otra ola, pero yo construí un puente y la ola me pasó por encima. Invoqué un caballo y monté. Percy convocó un grupo de unos 100 monstruos. Algunos me hicieron daño, pero conseguí librarme de todos y atacar a Percy. Pero sesos de alga estaba ahora rodeado por un grupo de 15 hombres. Algunos eran semidioses, y otros dioses menores. Atacaron a la vez, y entonces Percy terminó con su "Fatality". Me dio una patada voladora, y salté por los aires, entonces el agua se metió por mis fosas nasales y mi boca, ahogándome, y, por último, y de repente, un delfín salió de dentro de mi intestino, acabando conmigo.

—And the winner is —dijo Leo—. PERCY JACKSON.

—Eso ha sido demasiado —dijo mi Haz a punto de vomitar.

#Siguiente batalla: Jason Grace |VS| Annabeth Chase#

Jason y Annabeth se materializaron sobre una especie de campo de batalla con columnas al estilo griego, muy parecido al Partenón. Annabeth tenía dos revólveres, y una espada envainada. Jason contaba con un escudo y una lanza. Jason lanzó un rayo, pero Annabeth lo esquivó echándose a un lado. Jason se lanzó entonces a por ella con la lanza, pero de nuevo ella se tiró hacia un lado. Annabeth disparó entonces, y la bala impactó en el brazo con el que Jason sujetaba el escudo. Él lo dejó caer al suelo, tiró su lanza y cogió una espada. Esta vez Jason empezó a levitar a una velocidad sobre-humana y le asestó un tajo en el costado a Annabeth. Ésta sacó su espada he hizo su ataque final. Lanzó su espada contra Jason, y este la cogió a apenas centímetros de su pecho. Entonces disparó con las dos pistolas a la vez, haciéndole dos agujeros en el cráneo.

—Y la ganadora es... —siguió Leo—. ANNABETH CHASE.

#Siguiente batalla LeoValdez |VS| Nico DiAngelo#

Leo tenía una espada que ardía en llamas, y Nico contaba con un báculo hecho de huesos acabado en punta. Nico tocó el suelo con el báculo, y unos 15 esqueletos aparecieron. Leo empezó a arder y a lanzar ráfagas de fuego hacia todos lados, y en poco mas de un minuto los esqueletos fueron reducidos a cenizas. Entonces unas flechas se dispararon desde la nada hacia Leo, que las esquivó activando una armadura que lo protegió por completo. Nico golpeó con el báculo en la cabeza a la armadura, que desapareció. Leo salió de detrás de una piedra, dejando atrás una especie de máquina holográfica. Le clavó un cuchillo envuelto en llamas en el costado, y con la espada lanzó un tajo al hombro que conectó con su objetivo. Entonces Nico le dio la vuelta al báculo, y con la calavera acabada en punta tocó el suelo. De debajo de él empezaron a salir huesos. Primero, una calavera que se acopló a la cabeza de Nico a modo de armadura. Luego fueron los demás huesos (tibias, peronés, radios, cúbitos...), conformando una armadura de huesos. Él báculo se transformó en una espada de huesos, acabada en una hoja de 30 letales centímetros. Leo lanzó una estocada a la izquierda, y Nico la detuvo. Nico hizo una finta a la derecha, pero Leo saltó y evitó ser atravesado. Leo empezó a arder de nuevo, y le dio un abrazo flamígero a Nico. Cuando se apartó, la armadura seguía ahí, intacta. Entonces otra lluvia de flechas atacó a Leo. Éste empezó a correr en círculos, y las flechas lo seguían. Entonces se lanzó contra Nico, y en el último momento, cuando iba a ser atravesado por la espada de Nico, se lanzó al suelo. Las flechas impactaron contra Nico, sentenciándolo. La armadura desapareció, y entonces vino el ataque final de Leo. Empezó a arder en llamas, y abrazó a Nico. Sus órganos empezaron a estallar dentro de él, y entonces empezó a arder.

—LEO WINS —gritó Percy.

#Siguiente batalla Piper McLean |VS| Hazel Levesque#

Piper se materializó en el campo de batalla, al igual que Hazel. Haz tenía una _gladius_ y Piper llevaba unos cuchillos de caza. Hazel atacó y Piper saltó a un lado. Lanzó uno de sus cuchillos, y sorprendentemente éste se clavó en el costado de Hazel. Hazel siguió atacando con un mandoble a la derecha y le hizo un corte a Piper. Ésta se movió un lado y lanzó otro cuchillo. Esta vez Hazel alzó un muro de oro y paró el cuchillo. Piper lo sorteó, pero Hazel ya no estaba. Entonces saltó por encima del muro e hizo de nuevo un corte, esta vez en el pecho. Piper se protegió con los cuchillos, y clavó uno en la espalda de Hazel. Hazel saltó y terminó con Piper, pues con un mandoble le cortó las manos. Entonces puso la mano en su cabeza, para realizar su ataque final. Empezó a convertirse en oro, parte a parte. Primero, los ojos, luego, el pelo, los brazo, las piernas, y, por ultimo, el torso. Después, Hazel cogió su espada y cortó por la mitad la estatua de oro.

—Bien hecho, Haz —dije.

—Vale, mañana iniciará la segunda vuelta —dijo Leo.

—Leo —dijo Haz—. Frank me dijo que le habías hecho un mando personalizado, ¿me puedes hacer uno?

—Antes de que el resto diga "Yo también quiero", os los haré a todos. Por un módico precio, claro.

—¿Cuanto quieres? —preguntó Nico.

—Nada, 50 dracmas y 50 dólares.

—¡Eso es una puta estafa! —gritó Jason—. Fireboy, me harás un descuento, ¿verdad?

—Es cierto, por ser tú, sólo 75 dracmas y 75 dólares, Superman.

—Te odio...

 **Vale, después del relleno rellenador del final, acabo con el fic. En primer lugar, os haré unas preguntas:**

 **1) Si queréis que vuestro OC aparezca en la historia, poned una descripción suya en una revie o un PM, y añadir los dominios que tiene (no importa si utilizáis algunos como Agua, que ya lo tiene Percy, o Muerte, que lo tiene Nico).**

 **2) Decidme los dominios de Piper, porque no se me ocurre nada, (please).**

 **3) ¿Os gustaría que hiciera un capítulo en el que haya un torneo mundial de God Life, como en Pokemon (en la vida real hay campeonatos mundiales de Pokemon), y que participaran algunos?**

 **Segundo, os pongo los dominios de todos, aunque sólo explicaré los nuevos, los que ya han aparecido en el anterior están explicados a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Percy: Agua, Héroes, Armas, Monstruos (se lo ganó a Nico en la Porra de Dioses)**

 **Jason:**

 **Truenos (control sobre los truenos para provocar incendios o matar gente).**

 **Lluvias (control sobre las lluvias y tormentas, para favorecer o desfavorecer los cultivos ajenos).**

 **Vuelo (disponibles ciertos vehículos aéreos, como los globos aerostáticos, y capacidad de volar).**

 **Leo:**

 **Fuego (creo que es evidente, ¿no?).**

 **Creación (puede crear objetos sin ningún tipo de restricción o mediante planos hechos por él mismo).**

 **Modificación (puede modificar objetos por defecto del juego).**

 **Hazel: Tierra, Minerales y Antiguo.**

 **Nico: Muerte y Tiro con Arco (perdió Monstruos por una apuesta en la Porra de Dioses).**

 **Annabeth: Sabiduría, Tecnología Avanzada y Estrategia Militar.**

 **Frank: Animales, Caballos y Puentes.**

 **Piper: estos los decidís vosotros...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, y antes de nada, perdón por la tardanza. Espero que estas mini-vacaciones (para mí son sólo 20 días) sirvan para revitalizar un poco este fic, porque, si os he de ser sincero, no sé cuándo va a acabar XD.**

Soy Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter, dios de los cielos, pretor de Nueva Roma y miembro de los siete de la profecía. Ah, es verdad, también soy adicto a God Life. No lo digo sólo yo, Piper, Reyna e incluso Frank lo comentan en voz baja cuando no estoy. No es culpa mía que este juego sea tan adictivo como para alejarme de mis tareas de pretor, o de las citas con Piper a las que siempre llego tarde. Pero simplemente no podía parar de jugar. Pensar que tan sólo tenía tres dominios, mientras que Percy tenía cuatro me llenaba de rabia, a pesar de que nuestras ciudades estuvieran más o menos igualadas en cuanto a nivel, la suya seguía pareciéndome más grande y majestuosa, y eso no podía ser. Mis tropas superaban en número a las suyas, así que ataqué con todo. Percy convocó una especie de muro de agua alrededor de su ciudad, y envió a sus tropas contra mi.

Sus tropas avanzaban masacrando a las mías, mientras una ola gigante arrastraba un barco enorme lleno de tropas armadas con pistolas, que disparaban a distancia. Mi avanzadilla tardó poco en desaparecer, pero Percy no se esperaba a mi legión en formación tortuga detrás de sus tropas. Aún así, él lo tenía todo controlado: empezaron a aparecer monstruos justo debajo de mis legionarios, haciéndolos caer y sentenciando mi derrota. Además, me llegó una notificación.

 **#** Tu ciudad está siendo atacada por: Leo Valdez Puto Amo y Percy Jackson **#**

Desplacé la cámara hacia mi ciudad para contemplar como Leo y Percy en forma de dioses atacaban mi ciudad, cuyos muros habían sido destruidos. Un momento... si Percy está aquí, ¿quién dirigía las tropas antes? La respuesta se presentó ante mi en forma de mensaje privado:

 **#** Annabeth Chase te ha enviado un mensaje: Buen intento lo de la formación tortuga XD **#**

Seguramente, Percy había cedido el dominio sobre sus tropas y su dominio sobre los monstruos a Annabeth para que defendiera el ataque y atacar entonces junto con Leo, mientras yo estaba ocupado. Me materialicé a forma de dios y disparé un trueno contra Leo.

 **#¿** Estás seguro de que quieres atacar a: Leo Valdez Puto Amo? **#**

Sí. Entonces Leo se giró y lanzó una bola de fuego contra mí. Intenté esquivarla, pero me quemó gran parte del brazo. Me levanté del suelo, tirándome después en picado contra Leo. Al impactar, noté que había dado contra uno de los hologramas de Leo, con lo que mi lanza se rompió. Invoqué una espada, tan sólo para ver como desaparecía de repente, seguramente obra de Percy. Leo hundió su cuchillo en llamas en mi pecho y se dispuso a darme el abrazo de fuego final. Salté la animación y reaparecí de nuevo, mucho más pequeño, debilitado y lejos de la ciudad. Cuando llegué, Leo, Percy y Annabeth se repartían el botín y hablaban sobre que hacer en cuanto a la ciudad. Encendí el micro y grité:

—¡Devolvedme la ciudad, os daré mis dominios! —dije, a sabiendas de que si daba mis dominios quedaría reducido a una simple tropa y tendría que recuperarlos luchando junto al resto de mi legión.

—¡Oh, no, somos amables y dejaremos que empieces desde cero con una nueva ciudad. La situación de la tuya es favorable para el comercio, y nos servirá como refugio para nuestras tropas en ataques largos, o incluso como puesto de vigilancia, además de que si dominan alguna de nuestras ciudades, podremos refugiarnos en esta y organizar un ataque para recuperarla... — contestó Annabeth.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no podía hacer nada. La ciudad por la que había estado conectado 48 horas seguidas había caído en manos de Percy. Apagué la Xbox Demigod Edition y cogí mi móvil. 250 mensajes de 1 conversación. Oh, oh... S e me había olvidado. Había quedado con Piper hace doce horas... Me va a matar, esta vez sí me va a matar. Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y acepté entonces mi muerte. Me giré y me di cuenta de que tan solo eran imaginaciones mías. Le mandé un mensaje pidiendo perdón y me fui a la cama. A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, vi que la puerta de mi casa estaba abierta y que ni mi Xbox ni mi televisión estaban, y en su lugar había un post-it.

"Dile adiós a esto, porque vas a llegar tarde a salvarlo, Piper."

Oh, mierda. Creo que se ha enfadado de verdad, y muy de verdad. Me vestí corriendo y salí, esperando poder llegar a tiempo para arreglar las cosas. Entré por la puerta y vi que era demasiado tarde: Piper estaba rompiendo la tele a martillazos mientras comía chocolate y soltaba insultos en griego antiguo.

—¡Piper! —grité, abrazándola por la espalda.

Ella dejó de dar martillazos y simplemente me agarró, me empotró contra la pared y me empezó a quitar la ropa, lo demás ya os lo imaginaréis...

Al día siguiente empezó el torneo que habíamos empezado la semana pasada. Yo había perdido contra Annabeth, así que fui a casa de Piper a ver el torneo, porque mi consola había sufrido un pequeño... ¿cómo decirlo, martillazo? Leo se enfrentaba a Annabeth y Percy luchaba contra Hazel.

Leo y Annabeth se materializaron en el campo de batalla. Leo pulsó un botón que hizo que lo rodeara una armadura de metal, como en el anterior combate, sólo que esta vez la armadura tenía una hélice en la espalda, que seguramente hiciera elevarse en el aire a nuestro hombre de fuego. Sacó su espada en llamas y esperó a ver el movimiento de Annabeth.

Esta sacó una AK-47 y empezó a dispararle, haciendo que lo único que Leo pudiera hacer para vivir fuera correr y lanzar bolas de fuego con mala puntería. Leo encendió la hélice entonces y empezó a volar de manera no controlada, haciendo casi imposible a Annabeth apuntar. Leo pulsó otro botón e hizo aparecer en sus manos un arco de metal que parecía extraño. Sin poner flecha, sino una bola de fuego griego, tensó y disparó, acertando a la AK-47 y causándole alguna que otra quemadura a Annabeth, que sacó las pistolas del anterior encuentro, apuntó y disparó a la hélice de Leo, haciendo que este se precipitara al suelo. Leo pulsó otro botón y unas almohadas rodearon su armadura, haciendo la caída mucho menos peligrosa. Las almohadas desaparecieron justo después de tocar el suelo y Annabeth disparó. Leo pulsó de nuevo un botón y un escudo salió de uno de los brazos de su armadura, protegiéndolo de las balas.

Desenvainó de nuevo la espada. Consiguió arrebatarle de las manos una de las pistolas a Annnabeth y la depositó en algún lugar de dentro de su armadura, haciendo que esta se encendiera como si estuviera fundiendo algo. Annabeth disparó y alcanzó a Leo en el pie, dejándolo cojo. Leo lanzó un tajo contra el pecho de Annabeth, haciendo un corte en uno de los pechos, que estaban a la vista debido a que el traje se había quemado. Ella le dio una patada, lanzándolo lejos y levantó la mano para disparar, pero Leo pulsó un botón y disparó hierro fundido a las manos de Annabeth, atándolas, haciendo así imposible disparar. Leo hizo entonces el abrazo de fuego que me había hecho a mí días antes y ganó el combate.

Entonces aparecieron en el campo Hazel y Percy. Percy desenvainó la espada y comenzó a lanzar ataques frenéticos contra Hazel, que no podía hacer más que defenderse e intentar esquivar las olas que Percy invocaba para derribarla. Con una excelente finta, Percy consiguió hundir su espada en el muslo de la semidiosa. Saltó e invocó una ola que se metió por la herida y dejó hinchado el muslo de Hazel, haciendo muy difícil moverse. Ella no se rindió entonces y convocó tropas primitivas para que la defendieran, mientras reunía minerales y se hacía una fortaleza sin entrada aparente. Percy invocó a sus semidioses para que lucharan contra los monstruos e intentó penetrar en la fortaleza de oro evitando los torreones de metal que trataban de ensartarlo. Se escucharon entonces gritos de Hazel, y Piper, moviendo la cámara, consiguió ver que era lo que estaba pasando dentro de la fortaleza. Percy había invocado un monstruo dentro de la pared, aprovechando un fallo del juego, y Hazel estaba siendo atacada por éste. A su vez, las fuerzas primitivas de Hazel empezaban a llegar hasta Percy, que intentaba detenerlas a duras penas. Convocó una ola y gritó de dolor cuando una estalagmita le atravesó el pie. Con un cambio de cámara, observamos a Hazel intentando atacar al monstruo sin hacerle nada, pues la pared lo hacía invulnerable. El combate se volvió entonces una competición por ver quien aguantaba vivo más tiempo. Percy se rodeó de agua y los desarmó durante unos valiosos segundos que aprovechó para curarse. Hazel intentaba crear un pasadizo bajo tierra, pero con el monstruo atacándola le era casi imposible avanzar. El monstruo clavó sus garras en el pecho de Hazel, a la vez que uno de los antiguos guerreros atacó a Percy por la espalda, haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Entonces todos los enemigos desaparecieron. Una caja de texto ponía:

 **#** Felicidades, Percy Jackson y Hazel Levesque, sois la pareja de dioses número 13 que ha empatado en un combate, habéis sido invitados a la primera ronda clasificatoria para el torneo mundial de God Life **#**

 **Sé que es un poco corto pero al menos es algo. Perdón una vez más por tardar tanto en actualizar PD: No me matéis**


End file.
